Dear Yoongi
by gluu-ya
Summary: Dia adalah Yoongi ku tahun 20xx. Tau 'Dear Nathan? Tau 'Dilan? Gimana kalo mereka digabungin? Penasaran? Check this out! [YOONMIN/SUJI] [yaoi; typo(s)]


Jimin itu tidak bisa melihat kekerasan. Jadi, saat dia meihat senior Min digebuki oleh beberapa orang di jalanan dekat sekolah, Jimin segera memanggil satpam.

"Pak tolong pak! Ada yang sedang dikeroyok! Cepat pak!" teriakan Jimin membuat orang yang menghajar senior Min menoleh padanya, dan membuat Jimin ketakutan. Apalagi saat Jimin melihat wajah senior Min yang sudah babak belur dan beberapa bagian mengeluarkan darah.

Semua jadi gelap. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah satpam sudah menolong senior Min, dan teriakan melengking seseorangㅡmungkin Jungkook atau Taehyungㅡ Setelahnya, Jimin pingsan.

 **Dear Yoongi.**

 _YOONMIN OFC!_

 _bromance; yaoi; typo(s)_

 **Happy Reading.**

.

.

.

.

"Lebih baik kau pulang, lihat keadaanmu!" ujar Namjoon tegas. Yoongi melirik aneh pada Namjoon seraya berkata, "Sejak kapan kau jadi perhatian padaku?"

Namjoon mendengus. "Ini bukan perhatian bodoh, telingaku panas mendengarmu mengaduh terus dari tadi."

Yoongi terkekeh ringan. "Oke oke, aku pergi. Tapi, tidak pulang hanya ke ruang kesehatan."

"Mau apa kau ke ruang kesehatan?"

"Lihat Jimin." Namjoon melongo mendengar nama teman adiknya disebut oleh cowok tanpa perasaan di depannya ini.

"Sudah ya. Aku keluar dulu, cari alasan untuk bilang pada guru, ok? Trims, Joon." Yoongi bangkit lalu berjalan keluar kelas. Meninggalkan Namjoon yang melongo heran.

Saat Byun ssaem memasuki kelas, Namjoon langsung memperbaiki letak duduknya. Mata Byun saaem secara otomatis bergulir ke arah bangku kosong di sebelah Namjoon. "Mana Yoongi?"

"Sakit perut bu!" ujar Namjoon cepat. "Tadi wajahnya berubah jadi hijau, sepertinya dia sakit parah!" tambahnya yang membuat beberapa orang tertawa.

"Berhenti tertawa! Kita mulai saja pelajarannya." Dan kelaspun menjadi sunyi.

.

.

.

.

Jimin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Netranya menangkap sebuah cahaya yang terang di atasnya, dan gendang telinganya mendengar suara mengaduh lirih di sampingnya.

Jimin menoleh dan mendapati senior Min tengah duduk di samping ranjangnya sambil memberi antiseptik pada lebam lebam di bagian lengan kirinya.

"Sunbae?" Jimin bergumam pelan yang ternyata didengar oleh Yoongi.

Yoongi segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jimin. "Oh, kamu sudah bangun. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu padamu sunbae." ujar Jimin. "Apa sunbae baik-baik saja?" lanjutnya.

Yoongi tersenyum ringan. "Aku baik-baik saja, sudah kebal dipukuli seperti itu." jawaban yang membuat Jimin mengerutkan kening.

 _Sunbae yang satu ini sudah tidak sayang nyawa_ , pikirnya.

Yoongi melihat Taehyung ㅡadik Namjoonㅡ mengintip di balik kaca jendela ruang kesehatan. "Taehyung! Sini!" ujar Yoongi seraya melambaikan tangannya ke arah Taehyung.

Taehyung masuk dan berjalan ke arah Jimin. " _Neo gwencanha?_ " yang dijawab dengan anggukan singkat oleh Jimin.

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangan pada Yoongi. "Ada apa hyung?" Yoongi nampak merogoh saku celananya sebentar lalu menyerahkan beberapa lembar won pada Taehyung.

"Tolong belikan Jimin teh, dan belikan aku sebatang rokok. Oh ya, jangan sampai ketahuan kalau kau beli rokok."

Taehyung melangkah keluar dengan cepat. Aura Yoongi itu memang cukup mencekam, jadi kalau diberi perintah olehnya lebih baik segera kerjakan sebelum dapat pukulan. Taehyung yang pergi membuat Jimin bingung harus melakukan apa dengan senior Min.

 _Tidak mungkin kan aku mendadak sok akrab dengannya?_ pikir Jimin.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, kantin kan dekat dari sini." Dekat dengan definisi cukup berjalan melewati 2 lemari besar berisi piala di sebelah ruang kesehatan.

"Sunbae tidak perlu melakukan itu." ujar Jimin. "Aku sudah membuatmu pingsan, jangan menolakku." balas Yoongi.

Tak lama Taehyung datang, Yoongi segera mengambil teh yang ada di tangan Taehyung untuk diserahkan ke Jimin. "Jangan kembali ke kelas, istirahat saja dulu."

Yoongi bangkit, meminta rokoknya pada Taehyung dan berjalan keluar ruang kesehatan. "Kembaliannya ambil saja, Tae."

Meninggalkan Taehyung dan Jimin yang terdiam memperhatikan sikap sunbae galak itu.

.

.

.

.

Jimin memaksa Taehyung kembali ke kelas saat bel pergantian pelajaran berbunyi. Jujur saja, teh yang tadi cukup membantu mengatasi sakit di kepalanya.

"Ada yang namanya Park Jimin?" Seseorang membuka pintu kelas mereka. Well, kelas mereka sedang jam kosong. Jimin mengangkat tangannya. "Aku, ada apa?"

Orang itu menyodorkan paper bag kecil ke Jimin. "Aku hanya dititipi ini dan kata 'maaf' juga 'terimakasih'. Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu." Orang itu malah pergi tanpa memberi keterangan yang jelas. Jimin jadi makin binggung saja kan.

Jimin membuka paper bag itu, yang isinya adalah beberapa batang coklat dengan berbagai merk. Dan sebuah post it berisi :

 _'Wajahmu tadi pucat sekali, aku minta maaf. -Yoongi.'_

"KYAAAA!" Jungkook menjerit alay tepat di telinga Jimin. "Kau dapat coklat banyak, Jimin. Bagi aku satuuuuu!"

Jungkook mengambil asal salah satu coklat di dalam paper bag tersebut, dan memakannya. "Yoongi sunbae sangat gentle. Kau sangat beruntung Jimin." ujar Jungkook. Setelahnya si gigi kelinci itu berjalan ke segala arah untuk memamerkan coklat jarahannya ke penjuru kelas.

Jimin? Jangan tanyakan, melongo dengan warna merah di wajah hingga telinganya.

.

.

.

.

Kebiasaan Jimin saat sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan rumahnya adalah berbaring sambil membaca komik.

Seperti malam ini, di tangan Jimin terdapat 1 komik yang hampir selesai di baca. Dan disekeliling pemuda itu terdapat beberapa komik yang masih terbungkus rapi. Koleksi baru sepertinya.

Ting!

Ponsel Jimin berbunyi, membuat Jimin meraih ponsel tersebut.

 _Dari: 08xxxxxxxxxx_

 _Jimin?_

Jimin mengernyitkan kening melihat pesan masuk, dari nomor tak dikenal.

 _Ya? Ini siapa?_

Lalu tak lama muncul sebuah balasan.

 _Ini Yoongi._

Yoongi sunbae!

Bola mata Jimin nyaris keluar saking terkejutnya membaca balasan itu. Dilihat berkali kali pun huruf-huruf itu tetap tidak berubah. Itu beneran senior Min.

 _Dapat nomorku darimana sunbae?_

 _Dari Taehyung. Kamu sudah baikan?_

WHAT THE HELL KIM TAEHYUNG! Jimin mengutuk Kim Taehyung sepenuh hati. Eh, apa ini hanya kerjaan Jungkook dan Taehyung ya? Tidak mungkin kan senior Min menghubunginya?

 _Aku tidak percaya. Dasar pembohong, ini pasti Taehyung atau Jungkook. Jangan mempermainkan aku! Kalau ini memang senior Min coba buktikan! Telfon aku!_

Beberapa saat setelah mengirim balasan itu, ponsel Jimin berbunyi menandakan telfon masuk dari nomor asing yang tadi berbalas pesan dengannya.

Aish! Berarti ini memang senior Min ya?

"Halo?" ujar Jimin sambil mengangkat telfon. "Kenapa kamu tidak percaya?" sahut sebuah suara di sana. Benar-benar suara Yoongi!

Lalu hening, Jimin bingung mau bicara apa.

"Jim, apa kamu masih di sana?"

"I-iya, sunbae."

"Ku kira kamu sudah pingsan." Yoongi terkekeh geli. "Ya sudah, simpan nomorku. Yoongi, mau kamu tambahkan tampan juga tidak apa-apa. Yoongi tampan, gitu."

"Iya, nanti aku simpan sunbae."

"Ok, good night Jim."

Sudah hanya itu, dan Jimin malah mulai salto di atas ranjangnya. Campuran perasaan antara kesal, marah, tapi juga senang. Argh! Ini semua gara gara Kim Taehyung, awas saja dia besok!

.

.

.

.

Jimin membuka pintu lokernya yang jarang dia sambangi. Sebuah post it tertempel di dalam lacinya. Jimin menarik post it tersebut dan membaca tulisan yang ada.

"Aku ramal kamu datang ke sekolah pagi ini.. -Min Yoongi, seorang peramal."

Jimin terkekeh, tentu saja dia akan datang ke sekolah setiap Senin sampai Sabtu kalau dia tidak sakit. Ada-ada saja. Yoongi sunbae bisa lucu juga ternyata.

"Hayo Jimin senyum-senyum sendiri." ujar seseorang di belakangnya membuatnya kaget. Itu orang yang ingin dihajarnya sejak kemarin

"YAK! KIM TAEHYUNG!" Taehyung berjengit karena diteriaki. "Wae? Wae? Wae?" ujar Taehyung sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

"Kenapa kau memberikan nomorku ke Yoongi sunbae, bodoh?!"

"Karena Yoongi hyung memaksaku. Memangnya kenapa sih?" ujar Taehyung. "Bukannya itu menguntungkan juga untukmu?" lanjutnya.

Jimin menggembungkan pipinya. Dan berjalan menuju kelas, meninggalkan Taehyung yang melongo.

.

.

.

.

Jimin berjalan ke arah halte di sebelah sekolahnya, beberapa orang masih berdiri di sana menuju bus mereka.

Tiba-tiba sebuah motor melaju pelan tepat di sebelahnya. Jimin sontak berhenti karena penasaran. Penggendara motor itu ikut memberhentikan laju motornya dan menyerahkan sesuatu pada Jimin.

Jimin melihat sebuah post it yang sama dengan yang ada di lokernya. Hanya berbeda warna dan isi.

'Ramalan untuk besok: kamu akan datang ke sekolah menggunakan seragam sekolah. -Peramal tampan.'

Jimin terkekeh. Yoongi ikut tersenyum. "Mau pulang bersama?" tawar Yoongi. Jimin hanya mengangguk dan segera naik ke motor Yoongi dan meninggalkan area halte.

.

.

.

.

Besoknya Jimin dilabrak oleh beberapa orang kakak kelas karena ketahuan pulang dengan Yoongi.

"Oh, jadi kau ya yang namanya Park Jimin?! Pakai susuk apa kau sampai Yoongi mau mengantarmu pulang?! Heh?" Salah satu anak paling menor di kelompok itu memojokkan Jimin.

Kronologinya adalah Jimin baru keluar dari kelas tapi, tangannya sudah ditarik oleh tangan-tangan nakal ini dan dibawa ke ruang kesenian yang memang bagian paling pojok sekolah.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau Yoongi sunbae mengantarku pulang?" Jimin akui kalau dia pendek dan penakut, tapi dia kan laki-laki masa kalah dengan perempuan.

"Kau benar-benar minta dihajar ya?! Hajar dia!" Beberapa laki-laki yang ada di sana ternyata pesuruh si perempuan menor tadi. Setelah puas menghajar Jimin, gerombolan itu pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

.

Jimin kembali ke kelasnya, mood untuk makan sudah menghilang dari dirinya. Yang tidak Jimin duga adalah Yoongi menunggunya di depan kelas. Dan langsung menatap tajam pada pipinya yang memerah.

Yoongi berjalan cepat ke arah Jimin yang mematung di tengah jalan menuju kelasnya. Tangan Yoongi terangkat untuk mengelus pipi Jimin.

"Siapa?" ujarnya tegas, matanya menyorot marah seakan siap membumi hanguskan orang yang menghajar Jimin.

"Tidak apa-apa sunbae." Jimin tersenyum sambil mengusap tangan Yoongi yang ada di pipinya. Amarah Yoongi mulai mereda. Yoongi punya tekad. Kalau Jimin tidak mau bilang siapa orang yang menghajarnya, maka Yoongi akan mencari tau sendiri.

"Maaf." ujar Yoongi membuat Jimin tersenyum ringan.

"Kenapa meminta maaf untuk hal yang tidak sunbae lakukan? Haha, sunbae ini lucu sekali." kikik Jimin pelan.

"Masuk ke kelasmu Jimin." ujar Yoongi sambil tersenyum ringan. "Ya." jawab Jimin, dan segera melangkah menuju ruang kelas. Tanpa menatap lagi ke arah Yoongi yang menatap lembut punggungnya.

.

.

.

.

Sorenya, sebelum pulang sekolah. Yoongi terlibat pertengkaran sengit dengan beberapa laki-laki, yang Jimin ingat sebagai pesuruh tadi.

"Kau memukulnya? Di perut? Di kaki? Di wajahnya?!" ujar Yoongi sambil memukul tubuh-tubuh yang sudah tergeletak itu.

"Kepala sekolah menamparnya, ku bakar sekolah ini!" ancam Yoongi, menandakan sesuatu yang menjadi miliknya tidak boleh cacat atau pun tergores.

Jimin melangkah lebar-lebar. Para guru tidak berani pada Min Yoongi karena dia murid yang berprestasi walaupun terkadang dia bertengkar seperti ini, jadi lebih baik Jimin saja yang melerai mereka.

"Sunbae sudah!" Jimin memegang tangan Yoongi yang hampir memukul lagi orang-orang yang sudah tergeletak itu. Nafas Yoongi memburu, dia menarik tangan Jimin untuk keluar dari kerumunan.

"Dengar, kalau ada apa-apa bilang saja padaku." ujar Yoongi tegas sambil mencengkram tangan Jimin. "Iya, sunbae." jawab Jimin sekenanya.

Yoongi masih menatap tajam ke arah Jimin yang malah tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Kau terlalu baik, Jim." Jimin terkekeh. "Sunbae belum tau saja kalau aku suka menyembunyikan kembalian belanjaan saat disuruh eomma belanja. Hahaha."

Oh, senyum Jimin yang indah dan menular, membuat Yoongi ikut tersenyum. "Sekarang aku tau kau anak nakal!"

Jimin berhenti tersenyum. Alisnya mengkerut dan bibirnya maju beberapa mili. "Aku tidak nakal sunbae." ujarnya sambil menepuk bahu Yoongi, yang langsung meng-'aduh' karena kesakitan.

Jimin kaget dan meminta maaf kepada Yoongi, lalu menarik Yoongi ke ruang kesehatan mengobati luka-lukanya.

 _To be continued._

.

.

.

.

 **Do u see it?**

Ini gabungan dear nathan sm dilan. Maaf kalo gak sesuai sama novel asli, namanya juga ff abal. Hehe.

Maafkan segala typo dan juga kekurangan. Dan jangan minta next cepet wkwk.

 _So, Mind to review?_


End file.
